This invention relates to wheel chairs, particularly for children. In the past, when a wheel chair bound person was to be driven from one place to another in a standard passenger automobile, it was necessary to move the wheel chair adjacent to the automobile and then transfer the disabled person from the wheel chair seat to the automobile seat. Special folding wheel chairs were used which could be folded up and carried in the automobile. When the destination was reached, the folding wheel chair was taken out, unfolded, placed next to the automobile and then the disabled person was transferred from the automobile seat to the wheel chair seat. This procedure is difficult and time consuming, both for the disabled person and the person assisting him. As a result, wheel chair bound persons are usually only transported by automobile when it is necessary to do so. In accordance with this invention, however, a novel wheel chair has been devised which greatly simplifies the process of moving a wheel chair bound person by automobile.